thelandofstorieswishingfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Queen
Background The Snow Queen is loosely based on the character from the fairy tale "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Andersen. In The Land of Stories series, she gets an original background story. Jack describes her as a weather witch who, a long time ago, secretly plotted against the king of the Northern Kingdom, whom she had befriended by granting him wishes and making prophecies. She overthrew the king and covered the kingdom in an everlasting winter. She was eventually overthrown by Wise Prince White and banished to the Northern Mountains, where she lives in an icey lair with her polar bears. Appearance "The Snow Queen was a tall woman with a large white fur coat, a snowflake crown, and a cloth wrapped around her eyes. Her skin was so pale and frostbitten it was practically blue. She had a very strong jaw and tiny jagged teeth. She clutched a long icicle scepter in one hand, and her other hand was being stroked by something enormous and fluffy kneeling before her...it was a polar bear."''TLOS II, ch 17, p. 292 When Alex sees into her face without the blindfold, the Snow Queen's eyes are two bright lights.TLOS II, ch 17, p. 300 Personality The Snow Queen is blind, and has a group of talking polar bears around her who pretend she is still Queen by faking the sounds of marching soldiers and telling her stories about her 'people'. Though Alex and Conner try to tell her the truth about her 'palace' and the polar bears, she still lives with the polar bears during the events of A Grimm Warning. The Snow Queen is described as carrying a grudge against the people of the Northern Kingdom. Relationships She is the former Royal Advisor of the King of the Northern Kingdom and knows the Masked Man (presumably also his identity). In Beyond the Kingdoms, she visits the other witches at their monthly gathering together with the Sea Witch. The other witches are terrified of them and even bow.TLOS IV, ch 29, p. 404 It is revealed that she has worked together with the Sea Witch to curse Ezmia and use her as a weapon to take over the Land of Stories and the Otherworld, and when Ezmia was defeated by Alex, they shifted their focus on her and tried to curse Alex. Their curse wasn't strong enough and they ask the other witches to join them.TLOS IV, ch 29 p 405 Powers and Abilities * '''Witchcraft: '''The Snow Queen, like all witches, can cast spells, curses, charms and enchantments. She, along with the Sea Witch, created a curse capable of amplifying the negative emotions of even the strongest fairy. ** '''Longevity: '''Like all witches, the Snow Queen's use of witchcraft has granted her an exceptionally long life. Her exact age is unknown but she has lived before Ezmia's corruption(since she was responsible for the poor fairy's plight). * '''Weather manipulation: '''The Snow Queen is known as a weather witch, meaning she has the ability to manipulate all aspects of weather, including rain, sleet and snow. ** '''Snow and ice manipulation: '''The Snow Queen is gifted in the ice and snow aspects of weather magic. She channels her icy powers through an icy scepter. By waving it, she can conjure huge and terrible snow storms and even today she sends frosty weather down to the Northern Kingdom. She can even create ice in warm places and can conjure a frost capable of instantly freezing everything in its path. She can also make icy constructs like the pillars of her mountain lair and her sleigh. *** '''Low temperature resistance: '''Despite her terrible case of frostbite, the Snow Queen may have a degree of resistance to the cold. She has lived for years in a frigid climate and hasn't suffered from hypothermia. * '''Premonitions:' Instead of seeing the present, the Snow Queen can gaze into the future. However, her premonitions are never clear and they come in the form of riddles. Story 2. The Enchantress Returns Alex and Conner need the Snow Queen's scepter for the Wand of Wonderment, and fight her and her polar bears with Goldilocks and Jack. Before falling unconscious, the Snow Queen gives Alex a prophecy: "Of the four travelers, one will not return." In the last chapter of the book, it is revealed that she meant the four travelers from the Otherworld; Alex, Conner, Charlotte and Dr. Bob; Alex will stay in the Land of Stories. 3. A Grimm Warning The Masked Man leads General Marquis to the Snow Queen's lair to retrieve a dragon egg. The Snow Queen already knows what the Masked Man is coming to get, and reminds him of the deal they made the last time they met: the egg for the Northern Kingdom. She also knows who General Marquis is, having propehesied his coming a long time ago.TLOS III, ch 19, p. 315 When they leave with the egg, the Snow Queen foresees that the Masked Man's identity will soon be revealed to the person he most wishes to keep it secret from. Since their plan to overtake the Kingdoms fails, the Snow Queen does not get her part of the deal. 4. Beyond the Kingdoms The Snow Queen and the Sea Witch meet with Morina and the other witches to make a plan to curse Alex. They will use her to conquer the Otherworld. Quotes * ''"You are not the first witch to see the Otherworld as a potential home, Morina."''TLOS IV, ch 29, p. 404 References Category:Princess Category:Queen Category:Royalty